


Instigator

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animalistic, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt for sexytimes being Hulk's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instigator

The Tower is equipped for Hulk-outs. Even so, the whole building shakes, and Tony jolts awake.

"Shit. Jarvis?"

"I am unsure precisely what upset Dr. Banner, sir, but Hulk is contained."

"Well, that's good to know." He gets up and flings on a robe, belting it and shoving his feet into his fluffy Captain America slippers. He has a set of Hulk ones, but coming in with mini replicas of a guy's disembodied head on your feet might give him the wrong idea if he's not someone who understands merchandising.

As soon as Bruce had actually come aboard, Tony had devised a space to contain the Hulk. It has to actually keep him in, but it's full of fun things to smash, as well as lots of things that are fluffy, because Hulk has shown a fondness for cuddling them. Right now he's sitting in the middle of the floor, sulking and hugging the enormous old down comforter Pepper had found somewhere.

"Hey, buddy," Tony says, coming in, "you feeling better?" Hulk looks up, and genuinely scares Tony for the first time in a long time, jumping up and roaring ferociously at him. "Woah." Tony stops, hands up. "What'd I do, big guy?"

"FEET!" Hulk roars, and Tony glances down at the slippers.

"These? No problem." He slides out of them and kicks them away behind him, not knowing or caring where they end up. His heart is pounding and he feels lightheaded and let's fucking face it, a little turned on. It's just how it works with him. "That better?"

Hulk just grunts and knuckles over, scooping Tony up. He's done this a few times before, and Tony just goes with the flow, clinging to Hulk's arm and marveling as always at how hot that green skin is. "FEET," Hulk rumbles, but he sounds a lot less pissed off and sits down again with Tony tucked in against his chest like a favorite stuffed animal.

"Did the colors hurt your eyes?" They've got a whole giant log of Hulk sensory data, and have been able to mitigate some of his rage by keeping him away from aggravating stimuli like small yappy-type dogs and neon signs.

"COLORS GOOD. FEET BAD."

"Okay, big guy. I don't often say this to you, but you are making no damn sense at all."

Hulk snorts, irritated but not really furious. They've been working on letting him out in non-combat situations, so he has a little more emotional range now. And better fine control, too, which he shows off by running massive green fingers through Tony's hair. He supposes this is what it must be like to be a (relatively) gentle kid's pet rabbit. It's not so bad. Little bastards should quit complaining all the time.

"MY FEET."

"You want a pair of Cap slippers? We can totally do that."

"NO!"

"Ow." Tony rubs his ear. "Easy on the volume, big green. Yikes!" He yelps as Hulk's other hand grabs his feet, hauling them up and pulling Tony down in the same movement until he's hopelessly rumpled with his cock hanging out, looking at his own pale little feet in Hulk's hand. 

"MY FEET," Hulk says, much more softly.

"…Oh." Tony squirms, a warm feeling fluttering in his stomach.

"NOT CAP'S FEET."

"Oh." Tony swallows and tries to say something more intelligent. "Oh. Okay. Uh. Yeah. I have a pair of Hulk slippers, I can wear those instead."

"GOOD." Hulk cuddles him, purring and nuzzling his hair, taking a deep, huffing breath. It's warm all along Tony's back and side, and he shivers. Hulk purrs, a low and truly inhuman (fuck, non- _primate_ ) noise, and lets go of Tony's feet to tug the robe back into messy order before snuggling him close to his chest again, both arms cradling Tony. He shivers and listens to the purring and the massive thumps of Hulk's heart, expecting him to shrink back to Bruce at any moment, because this is so calm. "SMELL GOOD."

"Thank you. I appreciate your scent as well." And he does. Hulk smells like green forests and ozone and musk, and Tony breathes it in, shivering again. Hulk rumbles and nuzzles him, one massive hand splaying over Tony's chest. He shivers, and then squeaks as he rubs against something… impressive. "Uh, Hulk?"

"MM. FEEL GOOD."

"I'll bet. You want some privacy, big guy?"

"PRIVACY WITH TONY."

"…Oh. Uh, wow. Jesus."

"WANT MATE."

Tony does his best not to whimper. "Okay." He's always been a size queen, and while Hulk is packing some serious heat, it's nothing he can't take. Hulk grins from ear to ear, and in a second Tony is naked and flat on his belly, dazed. "Woah! Hang on, buddy, we're gonna need some lube!"

"NO NEED LUBE."

Before Tony can argue with that, there's hot breath on his ass and the pointed tip of Hulk's tongue working into him. He lets out a loud noise that is definitely not a squeal, and just goes limp and goes along for the ride. Hulk runs much hotter than a human, and his tongue is huge and slick, working into Tony and making his eyes roll back in his head as he struggles to spread his legs even wider. Hulk holds him open and purrs again as he fucks Tony on his tongue, slow and hot and working deeper and deeper.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Tony whimpers, thighs trembling as Hulk's tongue slides in and out of him, thick and hot and wet. "I'm gonna come, you have to st-stop!" His voice rises to something that okay, totally is a squeal as Hulk thrusts his tongue in one more time, deep and hard. There's a delirious white-hot moment about as good as coming, but he's still hard when Hulk pulls out.

"MINE."

"Fuck yes, yours. Jesus." Tony quivers and rises onto his hands and knees.

"NOT DONE," Hulk rumbles, and Tony whimpers, crying out as one massive, spit-slick finger eases into him. It's about as big as a cock, and Tony moans, rocking on it and pouring precome at the thought of Hulk's cock. He's not worried about taking it. Tony has always been a size queen, and he's completely open and relaxed now. He moans at the touch of the broad head of Hulk's cock against his hole, as slick and as hot as Hulk's tongue had been. The finger slides out and then there's massive pressure, wide and hot and on the knife's edge of too much. Tony groans and shoves back, moaning over and over as Hulk forces his way inside. It's like being fisted, and Tony spasms around Hulk's cock, feeling helpless and stuffed, aching and burning and loving it as Hulk sinks deeper and deeper, filling him more completely than anyone ever has. Tony groans, struggling back, wanting to take it all. And then suddenly he is. He's here on all fours, face down and ass up, legs splayed open for Hulk's massive body, eyes rolled back and mouth hanging open as Hulk bottoms out at last.

"TONY ALL RIGHT?" Hulk asks, and Tony manages a weak thumbs-up, incapable of anything else. That assurance given, Hulk roars, gripping Tony's hips. There's a moment of stillness, and then Hulk is pulling halfway out and shoving back in, making Tony howl. After that everything is a blur of sensation, Hulk moving Tony's body however he wants it, fucking him so deep and so hard that it takes his breath away. Tony screams when he comes, straddling Hulk's lap, and then again when Hulk does, slamming up into him and filling him up with heat. Hulk's triumphant roar makes Tony's ears ring. Or would, if they weren't already. He can barely move, his entire body limp in Hulk's arms. And then Hulk starts to shudder, afterglowy calm turning him back into Bruce. Tony whines when he slides off of Bruce's shifting lap, and reaches for him weakly.

"Holy shit," Bruce gasps, crawling over to Tony. "Are you okay?"

"Aces," Tony purrs. "Hugs now." 

Bruce obeys, because they can talk about it later.


End file.
